moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ves'ira Abyss
Overview Lieutenant Abyss first came into Stormwind as much of her void kin. She was title-less and without friends of the Alliance, but highly skilled from a long lived life. As the new nature of the Ren'Dorei only contrived suspicions as defectors of the Horde or Void crazed sorcerers, Ves'ira had to lay low with the rougher crowds. This hindered her not, quickly making contact with Commander Opalarie D'ath and joining her band of mercenaries. This group was once called the Unbroken before breaking at Lordaeron's door, and having to be revived as the Iscariot Legion. Ves'ira fit right in despite her pompous and regal nature among the gruff assortment. She could kill, consort, and offer advising better than most. After being a beacon of several close calls she was placed as a Council member of the company. However, this was short lived, as the original band had since parted ways, and the foundations of the company gave way with the dusting Legion. Ves'ira would have been lost, had it not been for Commander Dath's invitation to a House of Nobles meeting. Here the nature in her ancient age resonated all the way from Quel'Thalas for the height of debates, laws, and politics. When the Iscariot Legion liquidated, Ves'ira sought a place in law enforcement. Now was the time, as the elves' presence in the city was becoming vastly more accepted. Her first position was under Chief Investigator Evalley Copeland of the Cown Investigations Unit. Again, the Ren elf's work ethic, inquisitive mind, and charm set her apart as she was soon Chief Copeland's second. Again, this was short lived. The Investigations unit merged with the First Regiment of the Stormwind Guard. To solidify her value as a constable of Stormwind and to prove her allegiance, she attained her Stormwind citizenship. She had been meddling about the city on patrols, actively seeking to aid where she could, attending meetings, and trying to push the investigations of the regiment. After Chief Copeland's dispatch, Ves'ira was set as the first of the Investigations Unit and a Sergeant within the First Regiment. This is where many months had left her still attending meetings, uprooting criminal activities, deploying into war zones with other regiments, and getting to know Stormwind. Some of the feats caught attention of overseeing Marshals. Her merit was offered to the King, to which her efforts offered a life peerage through a life patent for conveniently opened lands in Duskwood. The same lands the Unbroken had once called home in a militant headquarters. It came with Barracks, ranges, offices, outposts, holding cells, a mess hall, and trade routes. This land held no towns aside from stray houses on the outskirts nearer Darkshire. Ves'ira was now a full fledged Baroness, and noble of Stormwind. Corruption It is no secret the Ren'Dorei face forces that should not be within their control. Still, they persevere with minds attuned from millennia of arcane and magical use. These tempting and consuming forces are not the soul entities that provoke corruption inside Ves'ira. They are accompanied by her pride and bloodlust. When it comes to playing it off, there is no one better, but when the corners are closing in she is known to let the dormant puppetry take its hold. To sate her, she tortures and kills. Victims are often fed to the void, and her mind eases with the savory delight. Victims can vary. The convicted, enemies of the Grand Alliance, the Sargeras Loyalists, or any manner of creature deemed ripe for cutting. As well, she will levy some areas of law or protocols in her favor. The lands she was offered only truly opened as the Baron had been paid, as well as Commander D'ath. Not because he was no longer wishing to rule. Some privates of the guard offer their loyalty either for a price or for her keen reasoning. History This elf was born in Silvermoon to a noble family of still pure Quel'Dorei, the Gracehands. To their dismay, she was ingrained with the whispers of the void. She was promptly discarded to the outskirts of the city against the protest of a few. She was taken into a family, but only ever asked to work. In her three thousand years, she took on work at harbors and fought in the Wars of Quel'Thalas. She never came to know her family, and never cared. Everything changed after the attack of Arthas and the Scourge. She was pressed to her limits, and her whispers drove her rampant. She hunted pockets of the scourge, fell to eating raw animals. She was lowly, and fearful. One evening a Sorcerer subdued her mind, and brought with him a restoration to it without a nature's gift. She followed this sorcerer and took on the practices of mastering her whispers. She trained and studied along side Umbric and the exiled. She traveled with them to the new frontiers of the void. At-last she felt at home, as they taught her a professionalism she never new that always lied behind the walls of her city. She swiftly became a Riftblade and scholar of the void, arts, and histories. Category:Characters Category:Void Elf